Kihyun Love Story
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Setelah Kepergian sang istri untuk selamanya, membuat Kim Kibum menjadi Player . Hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan sosok gadis cantik yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Siapakah gadis itu? Kim Kibum/Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun (KiHyun) GS/ DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN SELAMANYA
1. Chapter 1

**Title: KIHYUN LOVE STORY (Babysitter Dadakan)**

 **KIHYUN (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun**

 **Hyuno ( OC )**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim ( Park )Jungsoo**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Jung ( Kim )Jaejoong**

 **####**

Disebuah Rumah besar nan megah, terdapat dua orang namja dan satu yeoja sedang duduk disalah satu ruangan yang biasa disebut dengan ruang keluarga. Sang yeoja berbicara pada sang namja yang lebih muda dari namja yang satunya. Sepertinya yeoja itu tengah marah pada namja yang notabenenya adalah anaknya sendiri, putra semata wayangnya yang sangat tampan tapi tidak dengan kelakuannya yang super duper menyebalkan dan minus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan KIM ? Umma sudah bilang, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu melakukan one night stand dengan yeoja tidak jelas diluar sana. Mau sampai kapan kau hidup seperti ini terus. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi duda. Sudah saatnya kau mencari istri dan ibu baru untuk Hyuno. Anakmu itu butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu, umma sudah mem..."

"Umma, cukup! Aku tidak akan pernah menggantikan sosok Kui Xian dengan siapapun. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk kami berdua dan stop jangan pernah menjodohkanku dengan siapapun termasuk anak teman umma". Kata Kibum cepat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya.

"Yak Kibum, umma belum selesai bicara."

"Sudahlah Chullie, Kibum sudah dewasa dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan" Jungsoo Tuan Besar Kim berhati Malaikat menimpali perkataan sang istri.

"Diamlah Jungsoo, kau sama saja" Heechul pergi meninggalkan suaminya dengan perasaan kesal dan kaki dihentakkan ke lantai. Sedangkan Jungsoo menghela nafas sambil memijit keningnya pelan melihat kelakuan istrinya yang kekanak - kanakan.

####

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di Jepang disebuah Rumah yang tidak kalah Mewahnya, terlihat seorang yeoja manis dengan kulit putih pucatnya sedang menuruni tangga dirumahnya menuju ruang makan. Disana kedua orang tuanya sedang sarapan dengan beberapa maid yang sedang melayani mereka dan tanpa basa basi langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan sang umma.

"Pagi Sayang, bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?"

"Hm" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sang ibu Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar gumaman anaknya yang sedang memakan sarapannyan. Anaknya itu sudah besar sudah 22th, tapi kelakuannya seperti anak 5th terlalu polos dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho sang appa hanya memperhatikan kedua Malaikat tersayangnya.

"Appa" Kyuhyun memanggil Yunho

"Hm" Jawah Yunho

"Boleh ya?"

"Tidak! " Kata Yunho tegas

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang appanya sebal, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke makanannya dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi antara anak dan suaminya itu..

####

"Pagi Halmonie" Sesosok makhluk imut menyapa sang nenek yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Pagi Sayang" Balas Heechul

"Dimana Papa dan Harabojie?"

Si kecil hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda ia tak tahu. Dan tak lama setelahnya sepasang ayah dan anak terlihat menuruni tangga dengan stelan jas yg sangat rapi. Jungsoo dan Kibum duduk dikursi mereka masing masing, setelah mencium istri dan cucunya yang telah menunggunya. Sedangkan Kibum masih saja datar dan hanya mencium kening anaknya singkat dan senyum simpul pada anak dan orangtuanya.

####

"Aku Pergi Papa" Pamit Hyuno sambil melepas saftybelt nya pada papanya yang mengantarkan dia kesekolah.

"Hm, hati hati dan jangan buat masalah disekolah " Nasehat Kibum pada anaknya yang dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Hyuno. Kemudian turun dari mobil mewah papanya.

Setelah anaknya masuk kesekolah dan tak terlihat lagi, Kibum menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Hyuno menuju Kim Corps salah satu Perusahaan terbesar di Korea bahkan Asia sekalipun. Sebagai CEO muda, tampan dan kaya raya. Tidak heran kalau dia sangat digilai para wanita wanita diluaran sana bahkan mereka rela dijadikan selingkuhan/simpanan sekalipun. (demi si muka datar apa sich yg tidak).

"Hyuno-ya, apa itu papamu?" Tanya salah satu staff yang disekolah Hyuno.

"Ya" Kata Hyuno singkat

"Kenapa tidak turun eoh, aku kan ingin sekali melihat wajah tampannya itu"

Hyuno diam dan memandang wanita itu datar. Bagaimana mungkin papanya banyak sekali orang yang tergila-gila padanya khususnya kaum hawa. Padahal menurut Hyuno, Papanya itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, selalu datar dan dingin dimanapun dia berada. Sampai tembok dan lantai mungkin iri melihat Papanya. Papanya itu datar, sedatar lantai marmer dengan kualitas super yaitu super duper menyebalkan, irit bicara juga ekspresi dan jangan lupakan kata-katanya yang super duper pedas dan sinis lalu tatapan matanya itu benar-benar tajam melebihi sinar laser. Tanpa sadar Hyuno merinding saat tak sengaja melihat Papanya memarahi karyawan dikantor. Papanya itu seperti tokoh psikopat pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti film yang tidak sengaja dia lihat di ruangan para maid bersantai. Untung saja Hyuno anak yang cerdas dan baik, jadi dia bisa membedakan mana yang boleh dilakukan dan tidak.

"Hyuno,.. Hyun,.. Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya staff wanita khawatir melihat Hyuno melamun.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Hyuno singkat, lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

####

Apapun resiko yang terjadi, aku harus pergi dari rumah ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya, segala upaya dia lakukan untuk kabur dari rumah tetap tidak berhasil dan selalu ditangkap oleh bodiguard-bodiguard Papanya. Kyuhyun mondar mandir sambil menggigiti kukunya, tapi tidak ada ide samasekali dan entah kemana perginya otak cerdas jeniusnya ini,. Karena terlalu lelah berpikir dan tidak menemukan ide sama sekali, jadinya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur, siapa tahu nanti setelah bangun otak jeniusnya berfungsi kembali.

Kyuhyun ingin kebebasan dan melihat dunia diluar sana, tanpa harus dikurung di sangkar emas rumah mewah milik orang tuanya. Dia ingin mencoba hal baru dan tantangan dalam hidup. Dalam 22th dia hidup selalu mendapatkan apapun dengan mudah. Dia yang selalu dimanja oleh kedua orangtuanya dan dilimpahi kasih sayang beserta harta yang berlimpah. Seharusnya Kyuhyun bersyukur, Tuhan memberikan semua kemudahan, kasih sayang yang berlimpah untuknya dan jauh lebih beruntung dari orang-orang diluar sana. Tapi entahlah Kyuhyun merasa masih ada yang kurang dan mengganjal dalam hatinya, ada satu sisi kosong yang membuat dia bingung dan tidak nyaman. Karena terlalu lelah berpikir, akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur dengan mimpi yang indah.. semoga saja.

TBC

Hah, bagaimana menurut kalian?.

pasti gaje dan buat orang ngantuk bacanya,. hehe dan mungkin ini seperti tulisan anak SD. memang g bakat jadi penulis ... makasih.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kihyun Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Jung ( Cho ) Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hyuno ( OC )**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim ( Park ) Jungsoo**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Jung ( Kim ) Jaejoong**

####

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga! Korea I'm coming". Teriak Kyuhyun heboh saat dirinya sampai di bandara Inceon dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun. Menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang menatap dirinya, seakan-akan dia itu orang kampung yang baru saja masuk Kota. Tapi apa peduli Kyuhyun, dia kan tidak kenal orang-orang itu jadi masa bodoh dengan mereka sambil mengangkat bahu acuh. Jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir merah cerinya yg menyilaukan mata kaum adam.

"Sauna, Ahjussie"! Kata Kyuhyun kesopir taksi bandara, setelah dirinya masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang. Hanya itulah tujuan yang ada diotaknya, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu mau menginap dimana setelah dirinya kabur dari rumah. Hotel lebih tidak mungkin lagi karena ia akan sangat mudah ditemukan oleh Appanya yang kelebihan uang itu. Jadi ya satu-satunya tempat yang aman dan nyaman untuk saat ini ya Sauna. Ia juga harus berhemat selama berpetualang di Korea. 'Hah sepertinya nanti dia harus cari kerja' ( batin Kyuhyun ). Ketika sampai ditempat sauna, Kyuhyun langsung berendam di pemandian air hangat guna menjernihkan pikiran dan tubuh yang terasa pegal- pegal, dan memejamkan mata. Seulas senyum tersemat dibibirnya saat dirinya mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

~Flasback on~

Saat itu, dirumah sedang sepi. Kedua orangtuanya ada bisnis diluar negeri sekitar satu minggu/ lebih, Kyuhyun tidak ingat. Padahal sebelumnya Appanya sudah memperingatkan kalau dia tidak boleh membuat masalah/ merepotkanpara pengawal dan maid dirumah. Atau kalau tidak, semua koleksi game game limited edition dari jaman purba sampai jaman Super Junior boyband yang sangat ngehits itu, akan dibakar jadi abu tanpa sisa. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar petuah Appanya, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat cerewet melebihi para ahjumma ahjumma dikantin sekolah waktu itu.

"Jangan buat masalah, selama Appa dan Umma pergi" kata Yunho sang Tuan Besar Jung yang terhormat.

"Ne Appa"!

"Ingat jangan coba-coba kabur lagi, kalau tidak kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasih-kekasihmu itu Kyuhyun "

"Hm" Jawab Kyuhyun malas, sambil menatap Appanya jengah. Tidak bisakah Appanya itu diam.

"Ingat Kyuhyun, kau bukan anak..."

"Ne, Ne, Ne... aku tahu Appa! Appa tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Yak, Kau berani sekali memotong pembicaraan orang tua, itu tidak sopan Kyuhyun!" Yunho murka atas ketidaksopanan anaknya. Padahal dia sudah biasa melihat ketidaksopanan Kyuhyun tapi tetap saja merasa kesal. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa menjawab ocehan Appanya.

"Sudahlah Bear, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dia lakukan" Jaejoong sang umma menengahi perdebatan anak dan suaminya yang tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai perang dunia ketiga, kalau tidak segera dihentikan. Mereka itu sama-sama keraskepala dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan anak itu Boo!" Yunho menimpali sambil memijit keningnya pelan,merasa pusing dan ragu kalau anaknya itu tidak membuat masalah lagi. Padahal ia sudah menyewa bodiguard sangat mahal dan terbaik diseluruh dunia tapi tetap sajadia ragu, mengingat kapasitas otak anaknya yang jenius dengan rencana-rencana busuknya untuk bisa kabur dari rumah ,dan jangan lupakan wajah polos tanpa dosa itu, yang selalu buat orang-orang terkecoh dengan tampangnya yang kelewat manis, imut, dan polos.

"Kajja Boo kita berangkat!" Putus Yunho akhirnya, sambil menghela nafas lelah memikirkan anak nakalnya itu.

"Hati-hati Appa Umma" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi orangtuanya bergantian.

####

Mereka sudah berangkat, dan dipastikan mereka akan benar-benar sibuk dalam pembukaan cabang baru mereka di Eropa, saatnya beraksi sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Aku akan ke game center!" Ucapnya datar "Kalian jangan mengikutiku!" Sambil menggendong tas ransel di punggungnya. Para pengawal pribadinya itu tidak percaya begitu saja, karna sudah sering nonanya itu membodohi mereka semua. Tapi setelah Kyuhyun isi tas yang tidak ada baju-baju dan benda-benda mencurigakan lainnya. Pengawal pengawal itu mau tidak mau mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun juga, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dengan mobilnya sendiri. Tapi mereka tetap mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun diam-diam dari belakang. Kyuhyun santai saja dengan apa yang pengawalnya lakukan, karena dia sudah memikirkan matang-matang rencananya yang kali ini akan berhasil. Kyuhyun tetap ketujuan utama yaitu game center dan memarkirkan mobil disana. Setelah masuk ke game center, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ketoilet dan meminta menukar baju dari seorang OB disana yang dia temui ditoilet. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang tidak dikenali oleh siapapun, karena siapa juga yang mengira kalo yeoja yang berpakaian OB adalah Nona Muda Jung yang Agung. setelah mengganti pakaiannya dia langsung mematut dirinya depan kaca dan benar saja kalau dirinya benar-benar seperti gembel dan tidak ada aura orang kaya sama sekali dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merengut tanpa sadar. Penyamarannya kali ini benar-bener sempurna. Melangkah kepintu keluar, disana dia melihat pengawal-pengawal pribadinya yang menunggu dipintu keluar masuk game center, tapi mereka tidak begitu memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang baru keluar dari game center dengan pakaian OB dan melewati mereka dengan santai. Menurut mereka itu tidak penting karena Nonanya itu tidak berpakaian seperti itu.

"DASAR BODOH!" ( Batin Kyuhyun mencemooh). Setelah berhasil menipu para pengawalnya, Kyuhyun langsung menyetop taksi yang lewat didepannya dan meminta sopir taksi untuk langsung ke Bandara. Sambil menunggu jadwal penerbangannya, Kyuhyun berniat untuk mengganti pakaian yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya dengan pakaian yang lebih layak dan nyaman dengan penampilan casual yang terbilang manis dan santai untuk dikenakannya. Dengan memakai headphone dikepalanya, ia sudah membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan selama petualangan di Korea dan masa bodoh dengan para pengawal dan orang-orang yang akan panik mencari keberadaannya.

~ flasback off~

####

Dunia malam identik dengan hingar bingar,foya-foya dan wanita minim pakaian kurang kain nyaris telanjang yang memperlihatkan sebagian Dadanya sambil meliuk-liukkan badan mengikuti irama musik seperti cacing kepanasan. Disinilah Kibum berada, disalah satu Bar terkenal di Seoul yang sudah menjadi langganannya dari dulu. Banyak yeoja-yeoja yang memandang Kibum dengan tatapan memuja sekaligus lapar dan ingin berada dibawahnya dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Kibum yang sangat menggairahkan sampai langit ketujuh. Dan tidak sembarang yeoja yang Kibum tiduri, dia benar-benar memilih jalang dengan kesehatan dan kebersihan menurut versi Kibum, karena ia tidak mau ketularan penyakit dari wanita-wanita yang ditidurinya. Tapi hari ini, detik ini, menit ini, dan malam ini Kibum tidak berniat bercumbu atau meniduri salah satu jalangnya. Kibum hanya mampir sebentar untuk minum cocktail rendah alkohol , karena besok dia ada meeting dengan clien penting. Para wanita di bar itu tidak ada yang berani mendekati bahkan menyentuh Pangeran Datar, karena takut dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya, saat Kibum tidak dalam kondisi yang baik seperti malam ini. Wanita-wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah dan memandangnya, berharap Kibum mau bermain dengan salah satu dari mereka.(aigoo, kasian banget sich kalian, Kibummie itu maunya bermain denganku.)

Kibum akhirnya memutuskan pulang, karena tidak ada yang perlu dia lakukan dibar, dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sampai rumah, Kibum disambut para pelayan-pelayan dirumahnya yang masih bertugas di malam hari, karena rumah keluarga Kim para pekerja bertugas 24jam nonstop secara bergantian (maklum keluarga caebol ceritanya ) Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, Kibum selalu menyempatkan diri mengecek ke kamar putra semata wayangnya, saat dia baru pulang dari kantor seperti malam ini. Dari luar Kibum terlihat acuh dan tak peduli pada anaknya tapi dia sebenarnya sangat sangat mencintai anaknya itu, putra kesayangannya yang paling berharga karena dia adalah satu-satunya peninggalan istrinya tercinta sekaligus cinta pertamanya KuiXian. Kibum memandang Hyuno lama, dan mengusap pipi anaknya pelan, tidak lupa dengan senyuman yang jarang terlihat setelah kepergian istrinya. Mencium kening anaknya singkat setelah membenarkan selimut ditubuh Hyuno dengan sayang, sambil bergumam "Saranghae Hyuno nae Aegi" dengan lirih. Terus beranjak pergi dari kamar Hyuno menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tanpa Kibum sadari Hyuno mendengar ucapannya dan menjawab " Nado Saranghae Papa" dengan lirih juga, dan dengan senyuman kebahagiaan dibibirnya. melanjutkan tidurnya lagi setelah sempat terusik dengan ulah papanya tadi. Dan semoga besok menjadi hari yang sangat indah dan membahagiakan untuk Papanya dan dirinya. Tapi entah apa itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Kihyun Love Story (Chapter3)**

 **KIHYUN ( GS )**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Jung ( Cho ) Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hyuno ( OC )**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim ( Park ) Jungsoo**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Jung ( Kim ) Jaejoong**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

~AnnishiKimki~

Jam sekolah telah usai, Hyuno anak dari Kim Kibum dan Kim Kuixian yang berusia 4,5 tahun yang masih duduk dibangku Taman Kanak-Kanak didaerah Gangnam yang merupakan sekolah TK Elit, Terkenal dan tentu saja Mahal. Dan sudah dipastikan kalau yang bersekolah disana adalah anak-anak orang kaya, pejabat maupun orang-orang terkenal lainnya. Mobil jemputan sudah menunggunya daritadi, Hyuno langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dikursi penumpang yang sudah dibukakan oleh sang supir.

Hari ini Hyuno tidak langsung pulang, ia ingin ketaman kota dekat sekolahnya yang sudah biasa ia kunjungi saat hatinya merindukan sosok sang Mama yang telah tiada. Bohong kalau Hyuno tidak sedih dan kesepian, ia hanya anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu. Kadang ia juga merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang selalu diantar jemput oleh ibunya dan masih bisa melihat senyum ibunya setiap hari, sedangkan ia tidak bisa dan hanya bisa melihat foto ibunya saja.

Tanpa disadari airmatanya menetes kala dia merindukan sang Mama dan ingin sekali melihat Mamanya. tapi tidak mungkin, Tuhan lebih menyayangi Mamanya hingga Tuhan menjemputnya lebih dulu tanpa ia sempat melihat Mamanya. Kata Papanya Mamanya meninggal saat melahirkan dirinya karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Semoga Mamanya selalu bahagia disurga dan bisa melihatnya dari atas sana, ia ingin membuat Papa dan Mamanya bahagia. Impian sederhana Hyuno.

~AnnishiKimki~

Setelah merasakan kebebasannya beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya benar-benar menyenangkan dan ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Kadang menyandang marga Jung didepan namanya membuat ia kesal. Kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu disepanjang jalan menuju taman kota Gangnam yang entah kenapa dirinya ingin sekali bersantai ditaman itu. Setelah berkeliling mencari penginapan sepanjang hari yang cocok untuk dirinya, tapi ia belum menemukannya juga.

Tanpa sengaja telinganya mendengar suara isakkan anak kecil yang memeluk lututnya hingga membenamkan wajahnya sambil bergumam "Mama". Kyuhyun menoleh kekanan dan kirinya tapi ia tidak menemukan orang disana atau bisa dikatakan taman ini sepi tidak ada orang dan hanya ada dirinya beserta anak kecil ini saja. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat ke anak itu untuk menenangkannya dan membantunya mungkin.

"Hei, kenapa menangis".

"kau tersesat ya". Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Mau eskrim" .Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyodorkan eskrim rasa vanilla kesukaannya pada anak yang daritadi mengabaikannya.

Karena terusik anak itu yang notabenenya ternyata adalah Hyuno. Hyuno mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu juga ia sangat-sangat kaget dan terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, Mama yang sangat dirindukannya ada didepan matanya dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, saat itu juga tangisan nya pecah dan ia menangis sangat-sangat keras dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut tentu saja. "Kenapa dengan anak ini". batin Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menunggu anak itu tenang sambil mengelus punggungnya pelan.

Masih dengan posisi saling berpelukan, Kyuhyun bertanya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan "Mama". Hyuno menjawab tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, karena ia takut kalo Mamanya ini akan tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Hyuno bukan anak manja dan cengeng sebenernya, walaupun Kakek Neneknya selalu memanjakan dan menuruti semua keinginan dia, tapi ia ingin ibunya, ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan ia berharap kalau perempuan ini benar-benar ibunya dan mau menjadi ibunya suatu hari nanti.

"Namaku Hyuno, Kim Hyuno". Jawab Hyuno sesegukan dengan suara parau.

"Kyuhyun, Kim Kyuhyun". Menimpali santai

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Mama, bahkan kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya". Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"'Kau Mamaku, Kau Ibuku, Kau mirip dengan Ibuku yang telah tiada"! ."Apa itu salah Aku memanggilmu ibu". Hyuno berteriak pada Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun melongo tidak paham. Kyuhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, kenapa anak ini menangis meraung-raung tidak jelas begini. Bisa nanti ia dituduh mau menculik anak ini. hah, hari yang sangat-sangat melelahkan buat Kyuhyun.

Setelah berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir otak jeniusnya loading juga dan ia menemukan sebuah kesimpulan kalau anak ini tidak memiliki seorang ibu, jadi Hyuno menganggap kalau dirinya itu adalah ibunya yang telah tiada. Hei, bukannya Hyuno tadi bilang seperti itu ya. (#DasarKyuhyunPabbo kadang saking jeniusnya otaknya ini malah tidak berfungsi).

Lelah dengan keadaan mencekam ini, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengantar Hyuno pulang setelah bicara hal yang membuat Hyuno bahagia sepanjang hari, karena ia akan mendapatkan ibunya lagi. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, anak sekecil Hyuno sudah tidak punya ibu pasti menyakitkan sekali. ia beruntung masih punya orang tua lengkap dan sangat dimanjakan oleh ibunya Jaejoong, ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa ibunya pasti hidup dia berakhir mengenaskan.

"Jangan menangis ok". Kata Kyuhyun sambil menghapus airmata Hyuno lembut. Hyuno mengangguk menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun dipipinya dan sudah merasa baikan sekarang.

"Senyumlah, kau lebih tampan kalo tersenyum". Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah mengatakannya, dan Hyuno juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Anak pintar". Puji Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Mama". Tanya Hyuno takut-takut kalo Kyuhyun menolak dan tidak mau mengabulkannya. Dan tanpa diduga Hyuno sebelumnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dan itu membuat Hyuno benar-benar bahagia, dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan melonjak kegirangan.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Hyuno yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Menurut Kyuhyun Hyuno pasti anak orang kaya dilihat dari semua barang-barang yang melekat ditubuhnya dan itu benar adanya, setelah ia melihat mobil mewah yang sudah menunggu Hyuno untuk pulang. Sang sopir terkejut melihat perempuan cantik cenderung manis yang digandeng Tuan Kecilnya masuk kedalam mobil, tanpa bicara apapun sang sopir langsung menjalankan mobilnya kerumah keluarga Kim.

~AnnishiKimki~

Setelah membuat gempar di Kediaman Keluarga Kim, dengan kedatangannya yang menyerupai sosok Kuixian dan membuat para maid yang sudah bekerja lama dikeluarga Kim terkejut, bahkan ada yang pingsan ditempat saat Nyonya Muda Kim yang sudah almarhum tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka secara langsung dan seolah-olah bangkit dari kuburnya.

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau jadinya penasaran juga, apa iya dia dan Kuixian sangat mirip hingga membuat semua orang kaget melihatnya. Apa Kuixian saudara kembarnya dan terpisah saat dilahirkan atau kalau tidak diculik saat mereka bayi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran konyolnya melintas diotak jeniusnya, sudah jelas-jelas dirinya itu anak tunggal Daddy dan Mommynya jadi itu tidak mungkin dan hanya kebetulan saja.

Akhirnya ia bisa bersantai juga setelah berkeliling mencari penginapan yang tidak kunjung ia temukan, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang bertemu makhluk imut, manis cenderung tampan yang selalu menempel padanya seperti perangko saja. Setelah dipikir-pikir Kyuhyun ingin disini saja bersama Hyuno dirumah mewah ini atau kalau tidak menjadi babysitter Hyuno juga tak apa. ia rindu rumahnya kemewahannya dan rindu hidupnya yang dulu.

Nanti ia akan mencoba untuk bicara dengan Papa Hyuno, kalau ia butuh pekerjaan. Kalau Papa Hyuno tidak mau menerimanya dan menolaknya bahkan mengusirnya dari rumah ini bilang saja pada Hyuno dengan tatapan polosnya dan ia yakin kalo Hyuno akan membantu dan membelanya karena anak itu sudah menganggap ia sebagai ibunya.

Terpaksa ia bekerja untuk bertahan hidup di Korea karena uangnya sudah habis, mengambil uang di ATM tidak mungkin lagi nanti yang ada ia malah diseret Appanya pulang ke Jepang. Dan jalan satu-satunya ya disini, bekerja disini dengan memanfaatkan Hyuno juga tidak masalah. (Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, berbuat baik pada orang lain tapi juga harus menguntungkan untuk dirinya sendiri). Semoga saja Tuhan mengampuninya karena sudah memanfaatkan anak polos itu.

~AnnishiKimki~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 waktu Korea, Kyuhyun dan Hyuno duduk dikursi ruang tamu menunggu Kibum pulang, karena Papanya itu sudah janji pulang cepat. Kakek Neneknya sedang tidak ada dirumah, mereka sedang ada bisnis diluar negeri, jadinya hanya mereka berdua beserta ratusan maid dan pengawal dirumah mewah itu.

"Hyuno-ya kapan Papamu pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar pengen ketemu si Tampan.

"Sebentar lagi Umma, tadi Papa bilang pulang cepat!" Jawab Hyuno sambil bersender pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa nanti Papamu tidak marah?" Khawatir Kyuhyun kalau dia diusir dari rumah ini.

"Kenapa Papa marah?" Tanya Hyuno tidak mengerti.

"Karena Umma orang asing dan Kau kenapa selalu saja memanggilku Umma!" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, kenapa anak ini tidak sungkan atau merasa asing padanya walaupun dirinya mirip dengan Kuixian Ibunya, tapikan mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Karena Kyuhyun Umma ibuku!" Hyuno tegas menjawab.

"Hm, karena aku mirip Mamamu kan?" Kyuhyun kecewa kalau hal itu memang benar. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sedih kala Hyuno menganggapnya karena mirip Ibunya yang telah tiada.

"Umma jangan bilang seperti itu ok. Hyuno tidak mau Umma sedih. Hyuno sayang Umma, walau kita baru bertemu!" Jelas Hyuno pada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Setelahnya mereka terdiam, Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat dengan apa yang terjadi nanti, ketika Kibum pulang dan bertemu dirinya yang benar-benar mirip mendiang istrinya. Apa Kibum akan pingsan seperti para maid tadi atau malah memeluknya dan mencium dirinya bertubi-tubi. "Ah kenapa aku jadi mesum begini"!(batin Kyuhyun ). Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Papa Hyuno sangat-sangat tampan seperti pahatan patung para Dewa dalam mitologi Yunani kuno, dengan melihat fotonya saja dia sudah merona dan mau pingsan ditempat apalagi berhadapan secara langsung dengannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya berfangirl ria saat artis idolanya tampil.

Kyuhyun masih terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri dan tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah mewah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sempurna Kibum diambang pintu, saat itu juga kesadarannya berada diambang batas dan mata mereka bertemu saling menyelami dan mengagumi. Melihat dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan membuat Kyuhyun nyaris pingsan ditempat begitupun dengan Kibum. dan pastinya dengan pikiran dan alasan yang berbeda tentunya. Dan dari sinilah takdir mereka terbentuk dengan Hyuno sebagai perantara kisah mereka.

~AnnishiKimki~

Di Jepang tepatnya di Tokyo, disebuah Rumah Mewah bergaya Eropa. Dengan dekorasi modern dengan interior-interior yang sangat mahal elegant dan berkelas. Terjadi ketegangan antara Sang pemilik rumah tersebut dengan pelayan, maid, maupun pengawal pribadi yang ditugaskan menjaga dan melindungi anak sematawayangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan hah!" Murka Yunho setelah pulang dari Eropa dan mendapati anak nakalnya kabur dari rumah dan tidak diberi tahu sama sekali.

"Maafkan kami Tuan! Ucap pengawal pribadi keluarga Jung dan beberapa maid dirumah menjadi ketakutan dan tidak berani menatap sang Tuan Besar yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi Malaikat Maut Pencabut Nyawa.

"Yunho, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Jaejoong menangis mengkhawatirkan anak kesayangannya.

"Tenanglah Jae, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun. Kita akan menemukannya!"

"Apa kau lupa, dulu Kyuhyun pernah akan ma...!"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau mengingat hal yang paling suram dalam kehidupan keluarganya.

Dulu 5th yang lalu Kyuhyun diculik oleh saingan bisnisnya yang dendam padanya. Kyuhyun koma selama 1bulan waktu itu karena luka dan penganiayaan yang cukup parah dibagian kepalanya dan peluru yang bersarang hampir mengenai jantungnya. Setelah kejadian penculikan tersebut yang hampir merenggut nyawa anak sematawayangnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat protektif pada Kyuhyun dan mereka tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Tapi memang dasarnya Kyuhyun keras kepala jadinya dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Kyuhyun hanya ingin bebas merasakan hidup seperti orang lain diluar sana tanpa peduli dengan orangtuanya yang khawatir padanya.

"Tuan Besar, kami sudah melacak keberadaan Nona. Nona berada di Korea saat ini dan saya sudah mengerahkan anak buah saya untuk mencari keberadaan Nona di Korea!" Jelas Kepala Pelayan atau tangan kanan Keluarga Jung.

"Pastikan tidak terjadi apapun pada Kyuhyun!" Ucap Yunho lalu pergi dari ruang tamu Keluarga Jung, bersama Jaejoong digandengannya. Menuju kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya Kihyun bertemu juga , walaupun dikit dan belum ada momentnya sama sekali. Sumpah sulit banget mempertemukan mereka dan ini aku tambahin scene terakhir padahal di fb tidak ada scene YunJae yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun kabur dari rumahnya. Hahaha

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review fict aku yang masih dari kata bagus..

Next Review Please!

See You Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: KiHyun Love Story ( CH 4 )

KIHYUN (GS)

Cast: Kim Kibum

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

Kim Hyuno (OC)

Kim Heechul

Kim (Park) Jungsoo

Jung Yunho

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Warning: GS, Bahasa tidak baku, Typo harap dimakhlumi

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kibum datar menelisik pada kedua orang berbeda gender dan usia didepannya.

Mereka memutuskan duduk diruang tamu setelah acara surprise yang gagal. Kibum tidak terkejut sama sekali, bukan karena Kibum tidak terkejut, dia amat sangat terkejut melihat yeoja yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Tapi logika dan otak jeniusnya lebih hidup, jika orang yang sudah mati tidak akan pernah hidup kembali. Ia juga tahu kalau dibelahan dunia ini kita memiliki 7 orang yang berwajah mirip, salah satunya yeoja didepannya dan mendiang istrinya Kuixian mungkin.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ini tidak sesuai imajinasinya tadi, padahal ia sudah berharap mendapat pelukan atau ciuman dari Kibum karena dirinya sangat mirip dengan Kuixian. Atau kalau tidak Kibum pingsan seperti para maid yang terkejut tadi, itu lebih terlihat wajar dan manusiawi kalau Kibum pingsan. Kenyataan dan imajinasi memang berbeda dan ia malah mendapat tatapan datar dan dingin dari makhluk tampan didepannya ini.

"Kenapa aku harus terkejut!" Kibum menanggapi santai

"Mungkin karena aku mirip Kui...!"

"Walaupun sekilas kau mirip istriku, tapi kalian berbeda!" Kibum memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, menurutnya Kuixian tidak ada duanya. Walaupun mereka sangat-sangat mirip, bahkan mata hidung bibir dengan kulit yang lebih pucat dari Kuixian. Mereka benar-benar mirip seperti kembar identik. Tapi tetap saja mereka orang yang berbeda.

"Baguslah, karena kau tidak menganggapku mirip Kuixian, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri untuk mendapatkan cintamu!" Ucap Kyuhyun semangat dan lirih diakhir kalimatnya, agar tidak didengar Kibum. Setelahnya mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing dan melupakan Hyuno diantara mereka.

"Papa!" Ucap Hyuno yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan

"Hm!" Balas Kibum menatap anaknya, Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan

"Hyuno lapar ayo makan!" Hyuno kelaparan, sejak tadi siang dia belum makan dan ia ingin makan bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Kajja kita makan!" Kibum berdiri menggandeng tangan Hyuno menuju ruang makan, tak lupa Hyuno mengajak Kyuhyun makan bersama. Hyuno tahu kalau Kyuhyun juga sama dengan dirinya LAPAR. Sebelum Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Hyuno yang terulur padanya, suara datar Kibum menghentikan kegiatan romantis antara Kyuhyun dan Hyuno, menimbulkan tatapan kesal dari dua makhluk berbeda gender dan usia tersebut.

"Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Kibum datar

"Makan!" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Hyuno kompak dengan tatapan polos andalan mereka. Kibum berdecak ditempat. Tidak tega dengan dua orang yang sedang melakukan aegyo cetar didepan matanya.

Walaupun Kibum datar acuh tidak peduli dan kejam tapi ia masih punya hati nurani, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun makan bersama dirinya dan Hyuno. Ia tadi mendengar perut Kyuhyun berbunyi nyaring tanda kelaparan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menyembuyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Manis" inner Kibum, setelah melihat rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun. Dan pergi meninggalkan Hyuno dan Kyuhyun, merasa tidak diikuti keduanya Kibum menoleh dan berkata dengan suara yang amat sangat datar.

"Kalian tidak jadi makan!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kibum langsung pergi menuju ke ruang makan, yang sudah disiapkan maid sedari tadi. Tak lama setelah Kibum duduk dikursi biasa ia tempati. Hyuno dan Kyuhyun sampai ke meja makan dengan Hyuno yang berada disamping Kyuhyun. dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Ini impian Hyuno, makan bersama ayah ibunya dengan Hyuno diantara mereka.

Mereka menyantap makan malam dengan tenang dan damai. Sesekali terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang menggerutu karena ada beberapa jenis sayuran dan ia harus susah payah menyingkirkan makanan kambing yang ada dipiringnya tersebut. Kelakuan ajaib Kyuhyun tidak luput dari penglihatan duo ayah dan anak yang memperhatikan dalam diam.

~AnnishiKimki~

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kibum datar tiba-tiba setelah dirinya sadar kalau ia belum tahu nama yeoja tersebut.

"Aku!" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan kalau Kibum bertanya pada dirinya. Karena Kibum bertanya tidak seperti bertanya, suaranya amat sangat datar dan tatapan matanya masih menghadap ke makanannya. Kyuhyun kan jadi bingung dengan kelakuan si tampan.

"Hm, kau pikir siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kita bertiga. Diantara kami hanya kau yang tidak aku tahu namanya!"

"Kau menanyakan namaku sungguh?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbinar tidak menyangka sitampan menanyakan namanya juga.

"Dia Kyuhyun papa. Kim Kyuhyun. Umma Hyuno!" Jawab sikecil yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Memperkenalkan serta mengclaim Kyuhyun sebagai ibunya. Menimbulkan tatapan tajam Kibum padanya. Hyuno tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya kembali dengan tenang. Kyuhyun hanya menatap polos keduanya.

"Setelah makan kau pulanglah. Orangtuamu pasti sudah mencarimu sedari tadi!" Ucap Kibum setelah memberi deathglare pada Hyuno. Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk bingung mau mengatakan apa pada Kibum. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa disini dan matanya melirik Hyuno bermaksud meminta bantuan sikecil. Sebelum Kibum pulang tadi ia berencana untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu. Bekerja dirumah ini menjadi maid atau pengasuh Hyuno tidak masalah.

"Kenapa Umma harus pergi Papa. Biarkan Umma tinggal disini ok!" Hyuno menjawab mencoba membantu Kyuhyun.

"Dia bukan Ummamu. Ia hanya orang asing yang kebetulan memiliki wajah mirip dengan Mamamu!" Sangkal Kibum tidak terima.

"Tapi Kyuhyun Umma akan menjadi ibuku sebentar lagi Papa!" Hyuno tetap keras kepala dan selalu mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai ibunya. Sedang Kyuhyun mengukir smirk dalam hati, jalan dia masuk kerumah ini dan menikah dengan si Tampan akan segera terwujud.

"Kibum-ssi bolehkah aku tinggal disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos, Kibum diam tidak menjawab.

"Begini aku akan bekerja dirumah ini, menjadi maid, pengasuh Hyuno atau apapun aku terima, yang penting aku punya kerjaan dan tempat tinggal sementara!" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi mencoba membujuk Kibum.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat aku orang baik dan aku berasal dari Nowon. Karena orangtuaku banyak hutang akhirnya aku memutuskan kabur dari rumah, aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan ahjussie mesum tua jelek. Ayolah aku mohon, ijinkan aku tinggal disini ok!" Jelas Kyuhyun cepat dengan tatapan memelas andalannya sambil meneteskan airmata buayanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang bermasalah sepertimu dan keluargamu. Aku juga tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anakku!" Kata Kibum sadis

"Ayolah Kibum-ssi ijinkan aku kerja disini. Aku yakin mereka tidak tahu kalau aku bekerja disini, mereka hanya orang miskin jadi mereka tidak akan menemukanku dengan mudah!" Kekeh Kyuhyun keras kepala mencoba negosiasi dengan Kibum.

"Aku bilang TIDAK ya TIDAK!" Dengan menekan kata Tidak, Kibum heran kenapa yeoja ini keras kepala sekali dan tidak takut pada dirinya. Padahal semua orang akan takut dan memilih menghindar jika Kibum sudah menguarkan aura gelapnya seperti ini. Kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Apa aegyo cetarnya tidak bereaksi pada si tampan.

~AnnishiKimki~

"Hyuno-ya Umma pergi!" Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya setelah mereka selesai makan. Mencoba peruntungannya kalau Hyuno akan mencegah kepergian dirinya.

"Umma mau kemana. Ini rumah kita Umma!"

"Sayang kau tahukan kalau ini bukan rumah Umma!" Sambil berjongkok dan mengelus rambut Hyuno lembut. Kibum hanya diam sambil menatap mereka datar.

"Kau juga tahu, kalau aku bukan mamamu. Aku hanya mirip dengan mamamu tapi aku bukan mam...!" Tangis Hyuno pecah kala Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak punya ibu dan sekarang yeoja ini mau meninggalkan dirinya seperti mamanya.

"Tidak. Umma tidak boleh pergi. Kau mamaku aku tidak peduli semua orang bilang kalau kau bukan mamaku!" Jawab Hyuno tersendat. Kibum mendekati anaknya yang menangis meraung seperti itu. Dia seorang ayah dan ia baru sadar kalau selama ini anaknya kesepian dan rindu kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah membuat Hyuno terluka dan tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes dan memeluk Hyuno erat sambil menggumam kata maaf.

Kibum berhenti melangkah saat Kyuhyun memeluk Hyuno dengan sayang, menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa pikir panjang Kibum memutuskan menerima Kyuhyun bekerja disini sebagai Pengasuh Hyuno. Setelah melihat anaknya begitu rapuh dan tidak baik dengan perkembangan psikisnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat anak kesayangannya bahagia. Keputusan Kibum disambut suka cita oleh Kyuhyun dan Hyuno. Hyuno langsung memeluk ayahnya dan menciumnya singkat sambil bergumam terima kasih.

Kibum merenung dikamarnya, apakah keputusannya menerima Kyuhyun sebagai Pengasuh Hyuno pilihan yang tepat. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun tadi ia jadi merindukan istri cantiknya, istri yang begitu ia sayangi dan cintai, istri yang sudah memberikan Malaikat Kecil terindahnya Hyuno. Tak lama kemudian Kibum jatuh tertidur karena lelah dengan semuanya, lelah karena pekerjaannya maupun psikisnya, yang tidak pernah terpikir kalau ia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan yeoja yang mirip dengan Kuixiannya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum semenjak bangun dari tidur indahnya bersama Hyuno di pagi hari. Ia kira hanya mimpi bertemu dengan sosok anak kecil imut yang merindukan sosok sang ibu dan seorang Pangeran Tampan, walaupun datar Kibum benar-benar tampan. "Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun merona!"

"Hyuno-ya kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Hyuno yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Hyuno hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Kajja kita turun kebawah!" Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

Kibum juga sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya menuju ke ruang makan, ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Hyuno sedang menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Tanpa basa-basi langsung duduk dikursi biasa yang ia tempati. Ia merasa kalau dirinya masih memiliki seorang istri. Saat melihat interaksi Hyuno dan Kyuhyun di meja makan. Kyuhyun dengan lembut menyuapi Hyuno sambil bercerita banyak hal, itu membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis walau masih terlihat datar.

Kyuhyun sendiri heran dengan dirinya, bagaimana mungkin ia jadi OOC begini. Bukankah ia dikenal sebagai anak manja pembuat masalah di Jepang. Tapi kenapa setelah di Korea dan bertemu dengan Hyuno dan si tampan Kibum, ia mendadak jadi dewasa dan keibuan seperti ini. Hah, mungkin memang ini kekuatan cinta, apa dirinya benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Kibum. Masih terlarut dalam pikirannya, Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan suara Kibum yang memintanya untuk memakai pakaian maid yang sudah Kibum siapkan.

"Kau pakailah ini!" Kata Kibum datar saat Kyuhyun masih ada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mengambil barang yang ada ditangan Kibum. Kibum tidak menjawab dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja dan mengantar Hyuno.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris menatap pakaian maid dengan tatapan horrornya.

"Kenapa bukankah kau seorang maid sekarang, jadi pakaian itu cocok untukmu!" Menimpali santai dan tanpa peduli jawaban Kyuhyun. Kibum melangkah pergi dari ruang makan bersama Hyuno di gandengannya. Hyuno diam tidak mengerti kenapa Umma manisnya tiba-tiba berteriak tidak jelas. Setelah sadar dari shocknya Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengumpat Kibum yang sudah pergi dari ruang makan.

"KIM KIBUM SIALAN! KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALI PADAKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima, Kibum benar-benar sudah merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Jung yang Agung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eits masih belum yaaaa? Hahaha

~AnnishiKimki~

Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema diseluruh ruangan Keluarga Kim. Dan umpatan Kyuhyun tadi juga terdengar oleh telinga tajam Kibum. Kibum diam dan pergi menuju mobil mewahnya yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah mewahnya beserta Hyuno disampingnya. Tersenyum tipis sangat tipis hingga orang lain tidak bisa melihat senyumnya saking tipisnya.

Mungkin dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya akan membuat dirinya dan Hyuno lebih berwarna. Dan mulai sekarang Kim Kibum sang pangeran es mendeklarasikan dirinya akan selalu mengerjai Kyuhyun karena menurutnya Kyuhyun yeoja yang menarik dan ajaib. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya karena pikiran konyol yang melintas diotaknya tadi. Ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah Hyuno.

"Papa bisakah nanti Umma yang menjemput?" Tanya Hyuno sebelum keluar dari mobil papanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin Kyuhyun yang menjemput?" Kibum balik bertanya

"Hyuno ingin tahu rasanya dijemput oleh Umma!" Ucap Hyuno lirih, Kibum mendesah lelah saat Hyuno selalu menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai ibunya.

"Kau sangat menyukai Kyuhyun ya!" Kibum penasaran kenapa anaknya ini selalu menempel dan tidak ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun, padahal mereka baru kenal kemarin tapi seperti sudah kenal lama.

"Tidak tahu, Kyunnie Umma yeoja cantik dan baik Papa. Hyuno sangat menyukainya!" Menatap Kibum dengan senyum tampannya warisan dari Kibum tentunya.

"Baiklah. Nanti Papa akan menelpon Lee Ahjussie untuk mengantar Kyuhyun kesekolahmu!" Putus Kibum akhirnya dan menimbulkan tatapan berbinar penuh kebahagiaan dari anak kesayangannya.

Kibum merasa baru kali ini Hyuno tersenyum lepas seperti anak seusianya yang masih punya orangtua lengkap. Semoga saja kehadiran Kyuhyun di rumahnya bisa mengobati luka sang anak, yang ditinggalkan sang ibu bahkan sebelum Hyuno bisa melihat indahnya dunia. Setelah memastikan Hyuno masuk sekolah dengan aman. Kibum menjalankan mobilnya menuju Perusahaannya Kim Corps.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun masih memandang horror pakaian yang diberikan Kibum padanya tadi. Ia tidak mau memakai pakaian maid, ia hanya pengasuh Hyuno ingat PENGASUH. Tapi kenapa ia harus memakai pakaian seperti ini. Walaupun benar adanya tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau. Menurutnya itu tidak cocok dan tidak fasionable dengan dirinya. Dan itu benar-benar melukai harga dirinya sebagai Jung. Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan.

Lee ahjumma kepala pelayan Keluarga Kim, memanggil Kyuhyun untuk segera bergabung bersama maid lainnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera memakai seragam maid yang telah diberikan Kibum padanya. Karena sebelum berangkat tadi, Kibum berpesan pada Lee Ahjumma untuk mengawasi dan memastikan Kyuhyun memakai seragamnya. Lee Ahjumma hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah sang majikan.

Lee Ahjumma merasa sungkan sebenarnya dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang Nyonya Kuixian, tapi yeoja di depannya ini bukan Nyonya mudanya melainkan hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Akhirnya Lee Ahjumma memutuskan bersikap biasa dan memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti maid lainnya.

"Kyuhyun cepat ganti pakaianmu dan segeralah bergabung dengan para maid lainnya!" Ucapnya datar pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang malas dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Walaupun Hyuno menganggapmu sebagai ibunya. Tapi kau hanya seorang Maid/Pengasuh dirumah ini dan perbaiki sopan santunmu Kyuhyun!" Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi cengo Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Real

.

.

.

Masih kurang panjang yaaa, padahal ini aku sudah berusaha buat lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi otaknya mentok.

Kenapa pada salah paham eoh, kan KiHyun udah bertemu tapi belum saling bicara dan belum ada momentnya saja. Mereka cuma sekedar bertatapan dan terkejut satu sama lain di chapter 3, jadi chapt 4 ini aku langsungin saja moment mereka Hehe

Untuk fict ini benar-benar tidak ada ide sama sekali, dan hanya menulis saja yang mengalir diotak. Semoga saja masih ngefeel dan greget tapi tidak tahu juga sich #manyun

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan mereview dan memberi saran fanficku ini hehehe

Dan jangan lupa baca Fanfic aku yang lain "BABYKYU NAE SARANG" ok hehehe #SekalianPromosi

Next Review ok!... walaupun dengan kata "NEXT" tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau mau review panjang lebar dan kasih kritik dan saran sekalian itu jauh lebih bagus lagi dan biar lebih semangat nulisnya haha

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: KiHyun Love Story ( CH 5 )**

K **IHYUN (GS)**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hyuno (OC)**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim (Park) Jungsoo**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Jung (Kim) Jaejoong**

 **Warning: GS, Bahasa tidak baku, Typo harap dimaklumi/ Dont Like Dont Read/ No Bash.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

~ **Annishi KiAnn Kim ~**

Kyuhyun menggerutu hari pertama ia bekerja dirumah si Tampan benar-benar menyebalkan. Kibum hanya tampan diluarnya saja tapi di dalamnya benar-benar iblis. Bahkan julukan iblisnya di Jepang tidak berpengaruh sama sekali dan sialnya ia selalu saja salah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

Padahal Kyuhyun hanya disuruh mencuci dan memotong sayur di dapur tapi yang ada malah ia mengiris tangannya sendiri. Akhirnya Lee ahjumma menyuruh Kyuhyun mengepel lantai saja tapi yang ada lantainya tidak tambah bersih melainkan kotor dan licin penuh busa. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Lee ahjumma murka melihat pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada yang benar. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan tatapan polos bak anak anjing terbuang.

"Astaga Kyuhyun sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Marah Lee ahjumma merasa migrain seketika. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan maid sebodoh Kyuhyun.

Ia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Kyuhyun anak orang kaya yang sedang kabur dari rumah. Karena ia melihat kulit Kyuhyun yang sangat halus seperti kapas yang tidak pernah memegang apapun, benar-benar halus putih dan bersih. Belum lagi pakaian yang dikenakan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini bersama Hyuno seperti rancangan designer ternama.

Kyuhyun membantah ia hanya anak orang miskin yang orangtuanya banyak hutang dan berkata kalau ia akan dijual pada Ahjussie tua mesum dan jelek untuk melunasi hutang keluarganya dan baju-baju mahalnya ia dapatkan dari si tua bangka mesum itu sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil kabur.

Tahu melihat kenyataan hidup Kyuhyun yang malang, Lee ahjumma jadi kasihan dan memaafkan semua kesalahan Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk belajar pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan benar. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun disuruh untuk menjemput Hyuno disekolah dan diantar oleh Lee ahjussie suaminya sesuai perintah sang Tuan Muda.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Disinilah Kyuhyun berada disekolah TK Elit International School Gangnam menunggu Hyuno pulang. Dia sudah mengganti pakaian biasa yang ia kenakan waktu bepergian maupun bersantai seperti sekarang ini. Sebenarnya Lee ahjumma tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun berganti pakaian maidnya tapi Kyuhyun dengan otak jeniusnya bisa membuat Lee ahjumma mau menurutinya.

Kyuhyun beralasan kalau menjemput Hyuno dengan pakaian maidnya, pasti akan mempermalukan Hyuno kalau yeoja yang diklaim sebagai Ummanya hanya seorang Maid dan itu sama saja secara tidak langsung akan mempermalukan Keluarga Kim.

Dan seperti inilah penampilan Kyuhyun sekarang, mengenakan mini dress dengan kemeja biru tosca lengan pendek dipadukan rompi yang membalut body proporsionalnya beserta flattshoes dikaki jenjang indahnya. Ia tampak seperti anggota girlband kelas atas yang berumur belasan tahun.

Tak lama menunggu akhirnya Hyuno dan anak-anak seusianya keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, menuju Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Hyuno tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Menimbulkan tatapan heran semua orang yang berada disekolah itu.

Memang siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Hyuno Putra Tunggal Kim Kibum Pengusaha Muda Tampan KayaRaya Jenius dan Terkenal dengan Status sebagai Duda Keren. Hingga salah satu staff sekolah yang merupakan salah satu fans Kim Kibum merasa penasaran dan bertanya pada Hyuno, siapa yeoja cantik muda dan imut saat bersamaan yang sedang dipeluk Hyuno sekarang. Mereka tahunya Hyuno hanya dijemput oleh Papanya Neneknya maupun Sopir Keluarganya selama ini.

"Hyuno-ya apakah dia Nonamu?" Tanya Inha salah satu staff merasa penasaran dengan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Bukan." Jawab Hyuno singkat dan melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia adalah Ummaku." Jelasnya kemudian yang membuat semua orang shock ditempat.

Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja bersama Kyuhyun digandengannya menuju mobil mewahnya yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. ( Like Father Like Son ) benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hyuno yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan dan menyebalkan di saat bersamaan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Hyuno bisa bicara tanpa beban kala mengatakan dirinya sebagai ibunya.

Setelah memasuki mobil mewahnya dan duduk dikursi penumpang. Kyuhyun bertanya apa Hyuno mau eskrim. Karena Kyuhyun ingin sekali makan eskrim setelah dirinya tidak sengaja melihat kedai eskrim pinggir jalan waktu menuju kesekolah Hyuno tadi.

"Hyuno-ya kau mau eskrim?"

"Ne Umma." Menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar. Kyuhyun meminta Lee ahjussie untuk mampir ke kedai eskrim yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang sopir dan Kyuhyun hanya nyengir dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kajja kita masuk." Setelah sampai kedai eskrim yang masih satu kawasan dengan sekolah Hyuno.

"Mau rasa apa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut setelah melihat buku menu yang ada dimeja.

"Hyuno mau rasa coklat vanilla bertabur marsmallow diatasnya umma." Ucapnya bahagia. Kyuhyun langsung memanggil salah satu pelayan kedai dan memesan untuk dirinya dan Hyuno.

Mereka sudah seperti anak dan ibu yang sebenarnya. Walaupun Kyuhyun hanya berstatus sebagai ibu jadi-jadian Hyuno.

Setelah selesai menikmati eskrim, mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kibum dikantornya. Tentu saja itu keinginan Hyuno bukan Kyuhyun. Karena entah kenapa Hyuno ingin sekali jalan-jalan bersama Papa dan Ummanya ini. Dia ingin sekali merasakan apa yang teman-temannya rasakan pergi jalan-jalan bersama orangtua lengkapnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor Papanya, Hyuno tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan bercerita banyak hal pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya dengan binar kebahagiaan di mata indahnya.

~AnnishiKiAnn Kim~

Kibum masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas bernilai miliaran won di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar sibuk dan lelah sekarang, walaupun setiap hari ia selalu sibuk tapi tidak sesibuk dan selelah sekarang ini. Otak dan Pikirannya tertuju pada seorang yeoja asing yang tinggal dirumahnya, seorang yeoja yang selalu dipanggil Umma oleh anak sematawayangnya dan seorang yeoja yang bekerja dirumahnya sebagai maid dan pengasuh Hyuno.

Seorang yeoja yang tidak lain dan bukan tentu saja Kyuhyun memang siapa lagi kalau bukan si evil pembuat onar itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa takdir begitu kejam dan mempermainkan dirinya. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang sama persis seperti mendiang istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.

Masih dalam pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kibum terbuka menampakkan sosok wanita cantik sexy dengan pakaian ketat menggoda yang berbelahan dada rendah hingga membuat kaum adam mimisan saat melihatnya. Wanita itu adalah Im Yoona sekretaris pribadi Kibum yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri dan teman berbagi keluh kesahnya.

"Hari ini jam 15.00 kita ada meeting penting dengan Perusahaan Jung Corps, membahas kerjasama tentang pembukaan cabang Kim Corp di Jepang Presdir." Ucap Im Yoona membacakan jadwal Kibum dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang harus ditanda tangani Kibum sendiri.

"Masih ada yang perlu dikatakan sekretaris Im?" Tanya Kibum datar, setelah melirik sekretaris sexynya yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Cih,..." Yoona berdecih melihat sikap acuh Kibum padanya. Dan langsung mendekati dan duduk dipangkuan Kibum sambil membuka jas blazernya yang membalut tubuh indahnya. Kibum hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun atau menolak tentang perlakuan Yoona padanya.

"Ini kantor sekretaris Im Bukan Bar!" Kibum bicara datar.

Yoona hanya berdecak tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kibum yang begitu datar. Ia mengenal Kibum dengan sangat baik dan yakin Kibum tidak akan pernah menolaknya.

"Apakah payudara besarku berhasil menggodamu?" Tanya Yoona sensual sambil mengarahkan tangan Kibum ke dada besarnya. Kibum menyeringai mesum wanita ini benar-benar.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Ucap Kibum sambil membuka kancing kemeja Yoona dan menampakkan payudara sintal padat berisinya yang hanya terbalut bra yang hampir menumpahkan isinya.

Tanpa waktu lama Kibum sudah menanggalkan bra Yoona hingga wanita itu setengah telanjang dihadapannya. Tangan Kibum dengan lihainya bermain-main digundukan gunung kembarnya yang membuat Yoona mendesah penuh kenikmatan dan bibirnya menempel pada leher Yoona tak lupa memberi kissmark padanya lalu turun menuju payudaranya yang super besar itu, menghisap puting kemerahan Yoona sesekali menggigit dan memberi kissmark pada dadanya. Ia terlalu suka dan menikmati setiap kali Kibum menyentuh dan menidurinya.

Tapi sayang Kibum hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat kakak dan rekannya diatas ranjang, tidak lebih. Kibum sudah menegaskan dari awal kalau dia tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun, Kibum hanya mencintai istrinya Kuixiannya dan tidak akan pernah menikahi atau mengencani para jalangnya termasuk Yoona. Kuixian walaupun sudah tidak ada tapi Benar-benar membuat iri Yoona, karena cinta Kibum yang begitu besar pada Kuixian.

Saat bos dan sekretaris sedang asyik bermesum ria diruangan sang bos. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan kedua manusia berbeda gender dan usia yang terkejut dan memandang horror pada adegan live 17+ dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun reflek menutup mata Hyuno agar sang anak tidak terkontaminasi perbuatan ayahnya yang penuh dosa.

Kibum dan Yoona tidak kalah terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba, walaupun terkejut versi Kibum tetap datar tanpa ekspresi apapun yang berarti dan bersikap tenang selayaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Yoona buru-buru memakai bra dan kemejanya dengan cepat dan tak lupa memakai blazer yang ia taruh dimeja kerja Kibum. Malu tentu saja, apalagi dengan yeoja yang tidak asing baginya dengan Hyuno yang menempel erat pada yeoja itu. Ia buru-buru keluar dari ruangan Kibum setelah memberi salam pada Kyuhyun.

"APA YANG PAPA LAKUKAN?" Marah Hyuno pada Kibum Papanya setelah Yoona keluar.

Kyuhyun diam masih shock dan cengo ditempat, tidak percaya bahwa pangeran pujaannya orang yang brengsek dan ia merasa patah hati seketika, bisa-bisanya ia menghianati dirinya.( itu hanya angan Kyuhyun saja, Kibum masih tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun ).

"Kenapa kalian kesini Hyuno?" Kibum bertanya balik.

"Papa hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Kita sudah punya Umma sekarang." Tanpa peduli dengan Kibum dan masih setia mengomeli ayahnya dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa.

Hyuno anak yang pintar jenius dan cerdas seperti Kibum Papanya tentu saja. Karena buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Dan semoga saja sifat mesum Kibum tidak menurun pada Hyuno.

Hyuno bisa bersikap dewasa seperti sekarang, kala mendapati Papanya bermain dengan para wanita-wanitanya. Dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan kelakuan Papanya yang hobi sekali meniduri wanita tanpa menikahinya.

Padahal Hyuno sejak setahun yang lalu sudah bilang pada Papanya untuk menikah lagi dan memberikan ibu baru padanya. Dan bukan malah membuat dosa terus-terusan seperti ini.

Sudah lama sebenarnya Hyuno ingin sekali memiliki ibu, tapi papanya ini tidak mau menurutinya. Papanya itu selalu bilang kalau Kuixian Mamanya terlalu sempurna untuk digantikan dengan wanita manapun. Dan sekarang Tuhan begitu baik dan sayang pada dirinya. Hingga ia dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun yang mirip dengan sang Mama yang telah tiada.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyuno langsung mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai ibunya, apalagi Kyuhyun Ummanya sangat baik dan sayang padanya. Walaupun Papanya selalu protes dan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sang Umma bukan ibunya, tapi apa peduli Hyuno ia terlalu menyukai Kyuhyun sebagai Ummanya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" Mengabaikan Hyuno dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya nyengir dan menatap polos Kibum.

"Kami Kami ma..." Kyuhyun bingung mau mengatakan apa pada Kibum, ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya setelah melihat calon suaminya (klaim Kyuhyun) bercumbu dengan sekretarisnya sendiri.

"Hyuno yang mengajak Umma kesini Papa." Jawab Hyuno membantu Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Hyuno ingin mengajak Papa dan Umma jalan-jalan." Jelasnya kemudian.

"Papa sangat sibuk hari ini Hyuno." Tolak Kibum halus dan membuat Hyuno mendengus ditempat.

"Sibuk!" Memicingkan mata melihat Papanya sanksi dengan gaya sok dewasanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kibum yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari anaknya.

"Sibuk dengan menelanjangi pakaian wanita maksud Papa!" Ucap Hyuno kurang ajar pada Kibum Papanya. Membuat tawa Kyuhyun meledak seketika mendengar penuturan polos dan kekurang ajaran Hyuno pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengingatkan dirinya atas ketidaksopanannya pada orangtuanya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi merindukan Mommy Daddynya yang mungkin sedang sibuk mencari dirinya.

"Bisakah kau diam!" Ucap Kibum datar dengan pandangan menusuknya. Berani sekali yeoja ini menertawakan seorang Kim yang Agung.

"Maaf maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih menahan tawanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Kibum mendengus ditempatnya, merasa kesal dengan perilaku menyebalkan maid barunya yang tidak ada takut-takutnya pada dirinya.

"Oke oke aku diam sekarang." Masih sesekali tersenyum pada Kibum. Hyuno hanya diam melihat tawa ibunya. Menurutnya ibunya itu sangat cantik saat sedang tersenyum dan tertawa seperti sekarang.

"Kajja kita pergi?" Kibum berdiri dan melangkah kepintu keluar dan bicara datar mengajak Hyuno dan Kyuhyun pergi. Hyuno dan Kyuhyun bahagia mendengarnya dan langsung mengikuti Kibum keluar.

"Sekretaris Im, meeting hari ini batalkan saja. Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!" Kibum berkata datar pada sekretarisnya.

"Tapi Presdir meeting kali ini ben..." Kata Yoona memperingatkan kalau meeting kali ini benar-benar penting.

"Lakukan apa yang aku katakan." Pergi meninggalkan Yoona, lalu menggendong Hyuno yang berada dibelakangnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Yoona hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Kibum yang seenaknya membatalkan meeting begitu saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum memberi salam pada Yoona kemudian pergi menyusul Kibum dan Hyuno yang sudah berjalan duluan didepannya.

Selama perjalanan menuju lobby, Kyuhyun mendengar bisik-bisik mengenai dirinya tentang hubungannya dengan Kibum dan Hyuno. Kyuhyun diam saja, dan merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh semua karyawan Kibum. Apalagi tadi ia mendengar salah satu staff mengatakan kalau dirinya salah satu simpanan Kibum.

Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak dan memarahi semua orang dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Memangnya mereka itu siapa berani sekali menjudge seorang Jung Kyuhyun yang Agung.

Masih menggerutu dibelakang Kibum dan tidak menyadari bahwa Kibum berhenti tepat didepannya menunggu salah satu karyawannya yang mengambil mobilnya dari parkiran menuju tempatnya berhenti sekarang.

Dan menabrak punggung tegap Kibum yang membuat dirinya hampir terjatuh, kalau ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan baik. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengumpat siapa yang berani-beraninya menghalangi jalannya.

"YAK KENAPA BERHENTI MENDADAK!" Bentak Kyuhyun marah pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi dan tanpa menyadari kalau orang itu Kibum. Karena dirinya terlalu kesal mendengar dan dikatai jalangnya Kibum. Sedang Kibum hanya diam dan berjalan saja tanpa membela dirinya dan sekarang ia malah menabrak orang didepannya ini huh.

"Berani sekali kau membentak Majikanmu Kyuhyun." Desis Kibum datar dan sinis menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Seharusnya kau tadi bilang pada seluruh karyawanmu, kalau aku ini MAID bukan JALANGMU KIM KIBUM." Marah Kyuhyun pada Kibum, masih tidak terima dikatai Jalangnya Kibum.

"Kau..." Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, petugas yang disuruh mengambil mobil Kibum di parkiran akhirnya datang.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kibum langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mendudukkan Hyuno dikursi disamping kemudi. Suara datar Kibum menginterupsi Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal terhadap dirinya. Karena Kyuhyun masih diam dan tidak ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Kau tidak ingin masuk dan ikut kami pergi. Kau bisa kembali kerumah naik taksi." Kibum bicara panjang lebar dengan suara datarnya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut." Kyuhyun ketus menjawab dan langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang di bagian belakang. Dan Mendapat tatapan tajam Kibum padanya.

"Kau pikir aku sopirmu, duduk didepan!." Titah Kibum tegas. Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun langsung kedepan dan duduk disamping Kibum dengan Hyuno dipangkuannya. Hyuno tentu saja senang, dipangku Kyuhyun sang Umma mereka seperti keluarga kecil lengkap yang bahagia.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Mereka jalan-jalan di Lotte World mencoba berbagai wahana yang menyenangkan disana. Kibum sebenarnya kesal dan malu berada di tempat kekanakan seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat ini keinginan putra sematawayangnya.

Kyuhyun dan Hyuno tampak bahagia,mereka sangat-sangat menikmati jalan-jalan ini. Kibum diam memperhatikan, ia bahagia tentu saja melihat anaknya begitu gembira penuh kebahagiaan bersama Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Kibum tanpa berkedip melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang sangat cantik dan manis secara bersamaan. Senyum menawan Kyuhyun mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok Kuixian istrinya, ia merasa Kuixian ada disana dalam diri Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kibum berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun terkejut tentu saja mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kibum. Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya balas memeluk Kibum. Dan Kibum menikmati elusan tangan Kyuhyun di punggungnya sesekali mengelus rambut sehitam arangnya.

Ia merasa kalau Kuixian yang melakukannya, karena Kuixian selalu melakukan hal yg seperti Kyuhyun lakukan. Tanpa sadar Kibum menggumamkan nama "Kuixian aku merindukanmu" dengan sangat lirih.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun kecewa, ternyata si Tampan ini merindukan istrinya (poorKyuhyun). Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung melepas pelukan Kibum dengan kasar. Dan Memandang Kibum tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim?" Desis Kyuhyun, Kibum masih tampak bingung mencerna kejadian barusan.

"Tidak usah berlagak seperti orang bodoh, Kau menggelikan." Pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih cengo dan menarik tangan Hyuno cepat, sebelum Kibum sadar dengan ucapan kurang ajarnya.

"YAK BERHENTI KAU MAID KURANG AJAR!" Teriak Kibum ooc setelah dirinya sadar dari koma sementaranya.

Kemudian berlari mengejar Hyuno dan Kyuhyun yang sudah agak jauh darinya. merasa kesal dikatai orang bodoh oleh Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatai dirinya bodoh dengan terang-terangan. Kibum juga merasa heran kenapa dirinya jadi ooc saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu berbahaya, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar menjungkir balikkan kehidupan datarnya setelah ditinggal mati sang istri. Kalau begini terus, ia bisa-bisa jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun nantinya.

Kibum sadar walaupun Kyuhyun dan Kuixian mirip bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Tapi mereka berbeda, kepribadian mereka berbeda dan berbanding terbalik satu sama lain. Kuixiannya cenderung dewasa keibuan anggun dan sederhana. Sedang Kyuhyun, gadis itu cenderung kekanakan kurang ajar suka seenaknya cantik sekaligus manis disaat bersamaan.

Hah, Kibum jadi galau kalau seperti ini. Asyik dalam dunianya sendiri, Kibum dikejutkan dengan pekikan suara Kyuhyun yang minta tolong padanya. Dan Hyuno yang mencoba melindungi ibunya, tanpa basa basi Kibum cepat menghampiri mereka.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

"Nona. Anda harus ikut kami. Tuan Besar sedang mencari anda Nona!" Kata salah satu pengawal pribadinya.

"Tidak mau. Aku masih mau disini!" Jawab Kyuhyun datar, mereka memakai bahasa Jepang. Agar Hyuno tidak tau masalahnya.

"Tuan Besar menyuruh kami untuk membawa pulang anda secepatnya."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau." Desis Kyuhyun tajam dan memberi deathglare pada para pengawalnya. Ia masih ingin disini, ia ingin memperjuangkan cintanya pada si Tampan.

"Terpaksa kami harus melakukannya dengan cara paksa Nona!" Sambil melirik rekannya, pertanda mereka harus menyeret Nonanya ini.

"YAK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN. LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun

"LEPASKAN UMMAKU. ORANG JAHAT." Hyuno berteriak setelah lama terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Adik kecil dia Nonaku, bukan Ummamu!" Ucap salah satu pengawal yang bingung mendengar panggilan umma yang ditujukan pada Nona Mudanya Kyuhyun. Setahu mereka Nonanya ini belum memiliki anak.

"CEPAT LEPASKAN UMMAKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Hyuno lagi, sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan Ummanya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan ibunya lagi.

"PAPPAAA !" Balik memanggil Kibum setelahnya. Semoga saja Papanya bisa melindungi Ummanya.

Tak lama setelah mendengar teriakan Hyuno. Kibum datang dengan wajah datar dinginnya dengan aura gelap menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Berani sekali mereka mengganggu anak dan istrinya ( heh istri, kurasa dirinya sudah gila menganggap Kyuhyun istrinya ). Pengawal yang tadi memegang tangan Kyuhyun reflek melepasnya. Mereka melangkah mundur tanpa sadar karena takut dengan Kibum yang memancarkan aura iblisnya. Mereka seakan-akan melihat iblis yang baru keluar dari neraka.

"Berani sekali kalian mengganggu istri dan anakku!" Desis Kibum dan menatap tajam para pengawal tersebut. Membuat mereka meneguk ludah gugup dan berpikir sejak kapan Nonanya ini punya suami. Kyuhyun juga cengo mendengar Kibum menyebut dirinya istri sambil memeluk Hyuno disampingnya.

"Tuan sejak kapan Nona Kami punya suami?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka penasaran.

"Sejak hari ini!" Kibum menjawab acuh

"Cepat pergi dari sini. Sebelum kalian habis ditanganku!" Peringat Kibum tajam

"Kami harus membawa Nona Kyuhyun. Tuan Besar menyuruh kami untuk membawanya!" Ucapnya ambigu, membuat Kibum salah paham kalau Kyuhyun akan diculik dan diberikan kepada lelaki tua mesum jelek tidak tahu diri itu. Setelah mendengar alasan Kyuhyun minta diperkerjakan dirumahnya kemarin.

"Katakan pada Tuan Besarmu, dia sudah jadi istriku sekarang." Kata Kibum datar

"Tidak bisa Tuan. Kami harus membawanya pulang kerumah. Tidak peduli anda suka atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu lawan aku!" Menyeringai menyeramkan, sudah lama ia tidak bermain-main seperti ini.

Perkelahian diantara mereka tidak terhindarkan lagi. Kibum melawan 10 orang pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jelas khawatir pada Kibum, ia tahu tentang semua pengawal pribadinya, mereka hebat dalam berkelahi tapi tidak dengan tampangnya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Kibum mendapat luka di bibir dan pelipisnya yang lumayan parah dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun khawatir, Kibum hampir sekarat karenanya. Kyuhyun cepat memanggil petugas keamananan ditempat ini. Dan untungnya mereka cepat datang karena ada salah satu pengunjung melaporkan adanya perkelahian.

Kyuhyun bersyukur karena para pengawalnya sudah pergi dari Lotte World, setelah beberapa petugas keamanan dan pengunjung menghampiri mereka. Hyuno menangis digendongan Kyuhyun, saat melihat Papanya terluka seperti itu.

Papanya sudah mendapatkan perawatan medis di klinik Lotte World. Lotte World selain buat wahana hiburan juga punya fasilitas Pusat Perbelanjaan maupun Klinik di dalamnya.( aku tidak tahu lotte world #males googling jadi abaikan saja kalau salah ).

"Papa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hyuno dengan tatapan sendunya, setelah melihat Kibum siuman.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang." Kibum menenangkan sambil mengelus rambut Hyuno sayang.

"Kibum-ssi maafkan aku. Aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Kibum melihat Kyuhyun datar.

"Tentu, Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap Kibum datar, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kajja kita pulang. Sebelum mereka datang kembali kesini!" Kibum beranjak pergi sambil menggendong Hyuno dan Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya. Menuju mobilnya di parkiran

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Setelah sampai rumah mewah Keluarga Kim. Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sudah dibukakan pintu oleh salah satu maidnya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya yang sedang menggendong Hyuno karena kelelahan dan ketiduran. Selama diperjalanan pulang mereka saling diam dan tidak ada yang berbicara. Karena Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menidurkan Hyuno dikamarnya, setelahnya dia mengganti pakaian si kecil dengan pakaian santai rumahannya. Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya lembut. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Hyuno, anak ini benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau dirinya diseret Daddynya pulang ke Jepang.

Kyuhyun yakin cepat atau lambat Daddynya akan menemukannya dan menemuinya setelah bicara di ponsel milik salah satu bodyguardnya tadi. Mudah-mudahan Hyuno baik-baik saja setelah kepergiannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur disamping Hyuno karena kelelahan.

Tanpa menyadari kalau Kibum diam-diam memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu kamar Hyuno sedaritadi. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang mudah dibohongi.

Ia tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun itu orang miskin, walaupun kemarin Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan dan kejujuran. Apalagi setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kyuhyun bicara pada salah satu bodyguard tadi, dengan bahasa Jepang yang cukup lancar sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan.

Kibum memutuskan keluar kamar Hyuno setelah lelah dengan pikiran maupun tubuhnya. Ia ingin istirahat dikamarnya sendiri, badannya sakit semua. Dan Kyuhyun harus mempertanggung jawabkan dan menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi pada hari ini.

~AnnishiKimki~

"Siapa yang menelpon, apa anakku sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya Yunho.

"Hm. Mereka sudah menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi ada sedikit insiden." Jelas Yunho

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi Kyuhyun menelponku dengan ponsel sa..."

"Kyuhyun menelpon lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung membawanya pulang?" Potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan pernah memotongnya!" Yunho menatap tajam istrinya, ia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang memotong ucapannya. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kyuhyun menelpon untuk minta ijin, agar kita memperbolehkan tinggal di Korea untuk sementara waktu, Sampai urusannya di Korea selesai."

"Apa Kyuhyun membuat masalah disana?" Jaejoong khawatir

"Tidak. Besok kita berangkat ke Korea. Aku ada bisnis disana, ada proyek baru yang bernilai miliaran dollar. aku ingin investasi di Kim Corps apalagi melihat proposal perusahaan itu benar-benar hebat dan brilian." Jelas Yunho tentang alasan pergi ke Korea dan Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya suaminya itu. Jaejoong pikir mereka ke Korea untuk bertemu Kyuhyun tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"JUNG YUNHO BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERPIKIR TENTANG BISNIS SAAT ANAKKU BELUM PULANG!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menatap suaminya tajam.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas sudah biasa baginya mendengar istri dan anaknya berteriak yang bisa merusak gendang telinga seketika.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Tuan dan Nyonya besar Kim akhirnya pulang setelah beberapa hari mereka berada di Luar Negeri karena urusan bisnis. Mereka tidak mengatakan pada anak dan cucu sematawayangnya kalau mereka pulang hari ini.

Nyonya Besar Keluarga Kim, ingin melihat reaksi anaknya yang terlalu datar itu terkejut. Jungsoo tentu saja tidak setuju dengan ide Heechul yang kekanakan, menurutnya akan sia-sia memberikan kejutan pada anak datarnya. Tapi Heechul tetaplah Heechul ia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan itu.

Mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu rumah mewahnya dan tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah mewahnya terbuka menampakkan sosok gadis manis dengan Hyuno disampingnya. Dan malah mereka yang mendapat kejutan dirumah mewahnya sendiri.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" Ucap TeukChul bersamaan dan tanpa berkedip melihat sosok gadis manis yang berada disamping sang cucu. Mereka hanya bisa bengong dan shock ditempat, apa mereka sedang bermimpi sekarang.

.

.

TBC

.

.

#GoodJob Hyuno Anakku sayang -' Kkkk

Hyuno Pintar bukan? Tentu saja aku Ummanya #tunjukdirisendiri. Annishi Umma yang ngajari Hyuno untuk selalu ngawasi dan negur sang Appa kalau Appanya nakal saat Annishi Ummanya tidak bersama mereka -'Kkk dan_

Apalagi disini sosok Kibum sebagai Bad yang hobi meniduri wanita tanpa mau menikahinya. #Aigoo suami datarku itu benar-benar minta digampar padahal istri cantik baik hati dan imutnya ada disini setia menunggunya -,-

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review fanficku ini dan tidak jadi siders. kalian tau siders itu menyebalkan dan menyakitkan.

Review please! Walaupun hanya kata "NEXT" itu udah cukup. Tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau review panjang lebar, aku jauh lebih suka banget hehehe dan biasakan bertutur kata sopan dan saling menghargai. Kalau tidak suka close saja jangan dibaca.

.

.

Sign

 **Annishi KiAnn Kim Kibummie Wife** **XD**


End file.
